Penny for Your Thoughts
by ee.hyuk
Summary: Some Makorra shots I did. Short, simple. All it really is. Moments you never see. A friendship weaving slowly with a little something added in.
1. Prologue 1

I had this quick idea with Makorra only a few days ago, but I've already completed most chapters :) These are very very short segments of pieces of their minds you don't get to hear. Snippets of conversations you don't see. This a sort of test run. :) Please enjoy for the twenty seconds it will take!

* * *

I heaved a breath of fog into my helmet before removing it from my head, the cheers seeming to pick up in volume as I did. I held still and let my eyes skim the roaring crowd, feeling only slight contentment. This was just another win. Just one step in many I'll need to take to provide Bolin with some extra food and money.

The faces my eyes perused were relatively unimportant to me. The arena seemed to circle around me in infinite patterns, but I forced myself to meet each eye before I stepped off the ring, to thank every face that came to support the Fire Ferrets.

_One more section, Mako_, I thought. _Appreciate it._

My eyes halted on the wide, turquoise eyes warming my face from across the arena. _The fan girl_, I thought in a muddle. At that moment, she was anything but. A playful lick of fire ignited in my stomach as the corner of her pink lips lifted into a light grin, excitement spilling over those sparkling eyes. Only one coherent thought bubbled in my head.

_I made her happy._

* * *

Quicky :D How'd you like it? PLEASE review! It'd make my day much much awesomer :) with love -ang


	2. Prologue 2

This one is from Korra's perspective. If you can't tell :) I decided to update today because Mako's bit was quite short. Might as well add this one. Enjoy the 170 words :P

* * *

I couldn't help the joyous grin glued on my face as I raced to my quarters. _Tenzin is allowing me freedom!_ My thoughts squealed. _Freedom freedom freedom!_

I wretched open the complaining door to my room and leapt into a freshly bathed Naga. She sensed my elation and pushed her nose against me, thumping her tail.

"Naga, you won't believe the pro bending match I played today," I rushed over the words. She pulled away from me and flopped onto her back, watching me from the floor. I ruffled her fur for a moment before drifting to my open window. My grin softened as I stared at the light glow of Bolin and Mako's attic across the water.

"It's like nothing else," I sighed. As my eyes adjusted to the city lights, my sudden exhaustion washed over me like a silken waterfall. The sounds around me evaporated into a calm nothingness and gold eyes flashed across my mind.

The world blurred.

_I wonder if he's thinking of me as well._

* * *

__Any reviews for me, darlings? Hope you liked :)


	3. Scarlet

This one is a bit longer. I know I may have not gotten the dialogue exactly right... oh well. I don't care much. I think this is one of the cute ones :3 sorta. Hope you think it's cute too! Enjoy!

* * *

Korra watched as the gold eyed boy beside her tugged his scarf higher over his lips. And maybe in that moment, after his story, he was only a boy. An unlucky one burdened with the death of his parents and nowhere to go. Yet, his pure determination to get his brother at a higher standard was not one of a boy's. It was something that spoke of Mako's defined maturity.

Mako sighed, pulling Korra out of her thoughts.

"Bolin's all I have left," he murmured, words almost lost in the burgundy fabric around his neck. "If anything happened to him…"

Mako's voice diminished, and he never finished. He lifted his head to the autumn leaves resting above Naga's head, gazing intensely as if they held the words to finish his sentence.

OoOoOo

Mako drifted to sleep to Naga's rhythmic panting and the calming scent of his father on the scarf. He occasionally wondered why the smell never faded in the last ten years. He marveled at the comforting scent of smoke, apples, and snow. It was an odd combination, but attached to his father, they locked together as a fresh aroma. As a young boy, it fascinated Mako as to how a mere smell could whisper to you the bravery and good heart of his father.

_Could I ever have the scent of bravery too?_

* * *

__Opinions, opinions, my sweets! Review and make an author happy :) love -ang


	4. Brave and Young

Hello hello! :) This one is just a tad longer. I think I like it. I decided to update because I might not be able to for a little bit. Exams are screaming in my face. Wish me luck on them, my loves ;) Anyways, enjoy this little one. Please remember to review :)

EDIT: Thank you so much, You'veGotAFriendInMe for telling me about my error... I don't proofread sometimes... heheh, :3

* * *

Korra mashed the hat over her head, feeling the stiff knit knot into her hair. _At least it smells better than it did in the dump just a moment ago_, she thought. Mako held out another hat he scrounged from the trash and allowed Korra to rinse it through with hot water. As she slowly drew the sizzling liquid out of the cap, Mako removed his gloves and began to soak them in the water as well. When his eyes lifted to see Korra's curious glance, he smiled.

"What? They're old," he said playfully. _Mako. Being playful. _ Korra quickly shook off the urge to laugh in surprise and bathed his gloves in fresh water with single minded concentration.

Finally, after much rinsing, Korra and Mako buttoned the last buttons on their outfits, tugged down their hats, and prepared to leave. As Korra took a half step out in the open, Mako caught her wrist.

"Wait, Korra, stop," he whispered. "Your collar."

"My collar?" She asked, her brows weaving together. Mako removed the red tie of fabric around his collar as he explained in hushed tones.

"Your Water Tribe clothing shows; the shirt won't cover it up," he said, wrapping the scarlet snake around her neck. Korra gazed silently at the soft, old scarf draped on her neck, unsure of what to say. She couldn't lift her eyes to meet Mako's. She had asked about the scarf once during practice. She knew exactly how important it was to him. Surely, he'd want anything but for someone to lose it at an Equalist rally. Especially someone as reckless as her.

"Mako… we could go look for another scarf…"

Mako shook his head and began to tug Korra forward. "We're wasting too much time. Let's get this over with."

Korra nodded and took in a deep breath, Mako's bold scent of apples and smoke whooshing through her lungs.

_The scent of bravery._

* * *

How did you like? :) Well, off I go. Exams, here I come...


	5. Our Colors

Hello! :) I'm not sure why I wanted to update today. Maybe BECAUSE I WANT TO CELEBRATE AND RANT ABOUT EPISODE EIGHT. Or maybe not. :P I kidding. I watched it this morning, and, god, I am at loss. The Makorra development was perfect with a little touch of Asami's jealousy :) Ikki did perfectly and Meelo... God, Meelo. I really love him. Anyways, I still am distraught that they decided to leave such a horrid cliffy. I really wanted to punch Tarrlok at the end. Truly.

Anyways, enough of me. Enjoy this!

PS. I always forget disclaimers...

Disclaimer- I don't own these lovely things.

* * *

"Bolin," Korra yelled as she rushed up the rickety staircase to the arena attic. "You won't believe what-,"

"Korra?" Mako said, taking his eyes away from the stove. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh," Korra stuttered, standing still on the last step. "Mako. I… I was just looking for Bolin. He told me-,"

"He's not here," Mako replied, refocusing on the sizzling noodles. "Toza's got some work to do for him in the city."

Mako sighed heavily and sauntered over to the couch, dabbing at his sweat with a damp towel. He glanced everywhere but Korra.

"I guess… I'll go now," she muttered. She began to back down the stairs. Mako met her eyes and stopped her.

"Hold on," he said, still lounging on the old sofa. "I think you still have something to give me."

"What?" Korra's eyebrows knotted. _What is this jerk up to today?_ "I don't have anything that-,"

The irritation shining in Mako's eyes hardened and he gestured to his bare neck. "I think it's missing some red."

Korra's brows knotted further, frustration marring her face. "Look, Mako, I don't have time for your…"

Realization dawned on her face and her skin darkened with deep red shame. Not an expression flickered on Mako's face as Korra climbed back up the stairs.

"Making connections, Avatar?" He asked. Korra ignored him and reached behind her, extracting Mako's scarf from her belt. She grimaced in defeat as she handed him the fabric. Mako nodded in thanks.

"I… Sorry," Korra grumbled. She hurried down the steps and disappeared. Mako brought the scarf around his neck with a satisfied smirk and stood to continue cooking. As he tossed the noodles, Mako inhaled, smelling the new lilac scent on his returned garment.

_What a girl she is._

* * *

__Just a little background, after I watched three, I saw that Mako never really got his scarf back from Korra... You actually don't see it for the rest of the episode after Korra used it to knock out that guard. I thought it would be cute to make this to satisfy my insides :P


	6. Show and Tell

Ah, finally. A well earned break from summer school. Anyways, here's chapter six. I probably should have placed it as chapter 5. Oh well. This is basically a sort of flashback to the time Mako tell Korra about his parents... and the history of his scarf. Ah, well. Order is now all messed up. I might shift it later. My documents are all named wrong, so it took me a while to upload this. :P Anyways, enjoy! Review please!

* * *

The door banged shut, echoing in the large, freezing gym. Korra ignored it and continued to unzip her pack. She frowned as she felt goose bumps begin to surface on her tan skin. _Stupid morning. Stupid practice. Stupid A/C,_ she thought groggily. After removing a practice ball from her bag, she finally stood and faced the gym door, find Mako dressed in uniform and swaggering towards her. She was ready to ask about Bolin when he interrupted.

"Bolin's sick," he explained. "Couldn't make it today. It'll just be us."

"Oh," Korra said, surprised. Her face suddenly flushed. "So… what do you want to work on today?"

Mako set down his own gym bag and unknotted the scarf on his neck, which Korra noticed always seemed to be there. "Could you help me learn more defensive attacks? I heard you learned older techniques."

"Why do you always wear that scarf?" Korra blurted out, completely disregarding his request. The city boy froze, his hand clenching the said scarlet accessory. Korra's face began to glow like a ripe tomato. She clenched her teeth and cursed her traitor voice.

"I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, tripping over the words. "I can't- I was just-,"

"It was my father's," Mako replied, swallowing. He rolled up the red fabric and placed it in his gym bag. Korra's eyebrows knotted with further questions before she could stop herself.

"But… Bolin told me he was an Earthbender," she said. "I- I mean, not that all Earthbenders dislike red, but-,"

Mako's laugh was short, but it held warmth. "Oh, he disliked red. Very much. But my mother loved it. She… gave him this scarf one year for his birthday. I was two or three. I can't remember. Mom was still pregnant with Bolin…"

The gold in Mako's eyes turned into warm, liquid pools as his mind reeled back to that day. Suddenly, his head swished to the side, as if just realizing Korra was listening. A light pink hue colored his countenance, but he continued on for some unknown reason.

"I… remember, if my father wasn't wearing it, he would wrap it around my mother. So… so she and Bolin wouldn't be cold," he murmured. His rumbling voice lifted a delicate, sad smile onto Korra's lips.

"Your parents… were amazing," Korra started, whispering softer than Mako. "You must have loved them very much."

Mako's eyelids fluttered shut.

"Yeah," he answered at a regular volume. His eyelashes parted and the gold in his eyes was guarded again. "Let's get some work done, shall we?"

* * *

Who liked? :D Hugs for my darling reviewers!


	7. Hit and Run

Here's another update, kiddos! I think I'm going to end this short soon. I have three chapters planned and then this is DONE. I dunno. Is that a good thing? Anyways, there isn't much romance to this one, and it's kind of like a filler. The big darlings come next. Short little thing. I mostly posted this for the author's note :P Tell me what you think! Should I have an epilogue too? I always wanted to do a family fic for them but... eh. I dunno.

Please review! Wait for the next chapters!

* * *

"What's with the grin, city boy?" Korra asked when Mako ascended the steps into his makeshift attic house. His grin didn't falter as he moved to the stove.

"What are you doing here, Korra?" He dodged. "Where's Bolin? It's nearly six o'clock; you could stay here to eat if you want."

"Quit your rambling," Korra said. "I'm here because Bolin's trying to make up a day of training by himself. He requested I stay to babysit Pabu."

Mako frowned slightly. "You should have gone to train with him. He could get hurt, or-,"

"Mako, he's fifteen. He'll be okay. And stop avoiding the question."

"Question?"

"The grin."

"I can't grin?"

"You don't do it often. Usually, all I see is a sullen-faced teenage boy."

"Thanks, Korra."

"Answer the question, Mako."

Mako quieted and began searching for something to cook, allowing a few minutes of peace between them. Before too long, the smile crept onto his face again.

"There! It's there again!" Korra exclaimed.

"It… It's nothing," he dismissed. "I was hit by a moped today."

"Hit by a moped, huh?" She mused. "That makes you happy?"

"I guess so."

"Crazy jerk."

"Thanks."


	8. Story Time

Number three on the countdown to the ending, boys and girls! :) This chapter and the next were originally binded together, but I thought "Holy Avatar, this is a bulk of writing. Let's separate it :D" So, yes, the next chapter will be a continuation. Enjoy it, kiddos!

* * *

"Korra!" Mako called. "Korra, where are you?"

His voice sailed away with the strong wind twirling around Avatar Aang's monumental island. His only light source was his right hand and he forced its fire brighter, his impatience breaking to the surface when no one responded. _The idiot!_ He thought, agitated and paranoid. At such a raw and immature age, Korra shouldn't be trying to challenge Amon single handedly.

Mako slid off the roof of Avatar Aang's temple and landed on the ivory floor with a mute thud. He brought his hand in front of him, so that the burning fire erupting from his wrist would faintly illuminate the interior of the dark, almost haunting temple. His quiet footsteps echoed soundly against the cold tile and soon, the moon became his new light source. The fire glowing in his palm slowly diminished as he traveled farther into the temple's heart. As his eyes adjusted to the hulking shadows of statues, he spotted a disconcerting shadow crumpled in defeat on the floor.

"Korra," he whispered in astonishment. When his flames began to crescendo and illuminate the pained features of the figure, he didn't resist the urge to rush over to her.

"Korra!" he cried. "Korra, can you hear me?! Are you alright?"

Mako's knees almost crashed into Korra's slumped shoulders as he hurried to check if she was wounded. She managed a quiet groan and shuddered in Mako's warm arms.

"Mako?" She whispered shakily. Mako didn't answer, but brought Korra into a sitting position. He removed his scarf with stunning speed and draped it across her shivering shoulders. His right fist brightened the room while his left hand held Korra steady.

"Are you hurt? What did he do?" Mako interrogated, shaking her by the arm softly. "Did… did he take your bending?"

His last question was almost a growl. Korra pushed his hand away and ignited a feeble flame on her palm which quickly extinguished. She drew her hand close to her chest and shook her head slowly. Disbelievingly. She struggled to keep a mask of calm on her face.

"He… he ambushed me," her voice shook harder. "And…"

Korra's head dipped forward and her jaw tightened, holding something back. Mako ducked his head to her eye level and swept the hair out of her glassy, blue eyes with a trembling hand.

"Tell me," he demanded in a hoarse voice, his request ringing softly through the building. Korra's frame convulsed and her head fell into Mako's hard chest.

_She… Is she crying?_

Before his thoughts ventured any farther, Mako felt and heard the agonized sobs wracking Korra's body, shaking her shoulders and wetting her dark lashes.

"I was so afraid," she cried, her tears making sad stains on Mako's shirt. "I've never felt this way before… and I can't. I can't be the Avatar. I'm not strong enough. I can't carry this burden on myself without collapsing… without fearing."

Mako carefully wrapped his left arm around her and placed his chin gently on her trembling shoulder, offering what comfort he could.

"Sometimes, it's better to admit that you're afraid," he started softly. "No one can stay strong with no fears."

"Fear is vulnerability," Korra growled in disgust behind her tears. Mako's chin brushed her hair as he shook his head.

"It's not. It's…" Mako struggled. "It's a strength in disguise. To admit you're afraid takes a lot of gut."

Korra said nothing, only continuing to shiver in Mako's warm chest. A few minutes of silence passed between them, the only sound was the quiet crackling of Mako's fire in his hand. Korra reached up to place her own hand next to it and created another flickering light.

"What are you afraid of?" Korra whispered, barely passing the fires' crackling in volume. Her head turned up slowly and her blue eyes searched Mako's burning, gold irises. Mako extinguished his own flame and broke eye contact. He busied his hands with tying his scarf securely around Korra's neck. He began to help her stiff legs stand when he finally replied.

"I'm afraid of many things, Avatar," Mako answered. Korra's limping distracted and worried him for a moment. "How are your legs?"

Korra winced, but continued on determinedly, gritting her teeth. "They're fine. It was just the chi-blockers."

Mako, ignoring her protests, wrapped her arm around his shoulders and aided her sore legs. They were boarding Mako's small boat when Korra repeated her earlier inquiry.

"What are you afraid of, Mako?" She asked as Mako burned away the rope tying their boat to the island. Mako remained stoical, pushing the boat away from shore; only the slightest biting of his bottom lip revealed his inner frustration.

"I said many things, Korra," he repeated, his voice hinting only the least bit of exasperation and strain. Korra remained persistent.

"Tell me some of these things then."

Pictures flashed in Mako's mind.


	9. Vulnerable

:') Number two, my readers. It's been a very short journey... I like the last chapter last... you'll just have to look forward to it, loves. :) Enjoy this one, everyone! Love and good things to you all!

Disclaimer- I own the idea. That's about it...

* * *

Mako stayed silent, reaching for the oar. Korra reacted faster and swept her hand across the water, parting the still liquid. The ripples traveled like a rumor and propelled them back towards Republic City. Korra scooted away from Mako and settled across from him, balancing the weight on the boat.

"You're stubborn," Mako grumbled, shaking his head in exasperation. He attempted to change the subject. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Korra answered dismissively. "Don't change the subject."

Mako's scowl deepened and he flung himself against the edge of the boat, slouching into the wood. "Then what kind of my cowardly fears would you like to know?"

"You just said yourself fear wasn't a vulnerability," Korra pointed out. "But I guess I want to know… the ones you fear _most_."

Mako stalled by picking himself off the bottom of the boat as Republic City came closer. He steadied the boat as it bumped the end of a small dock. He leapt onto the dock and tied the boat to a post with the remainder of the rope, regretting burning the rope instead of untying.

"I think… I'm afraid of losing Bolin," he began, wedging a crack in the silence of midnight. Mako reached forward for Korra, taking both her arms in his. "I'm also afraid of meeting Amon like you did today."

Korra's shudder traveled through his arms and he quickly moved on. "I'm afraid the arena will shut down and-,"

"The arena?" Korra interjected, taking a large step onto the dock. "Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know what it means to me. I live there and I earn my living there too."

"Right. Sorry. Continue," Korra apologized, but Mako didn't continue. His grip on Korra slackened as they reached a parking area.

"Wow. No one stole my bike," Mako said in amazement as he approached his cheap bicycle. Korra's brows knotted as she tentatively touched the handle.

"Your bike," she murmured. Mako rolled his golden eyes.

"Yes, my bike. It's easier to get around," he explained. "Get onto the seat."

Korra allowed Mako to scoop her up and settle her on the back of his wide, bike seat, but frowned slightly.

"My legs are fine now, you know," she informed him, clutching the fabric of Mako's tunic in her hands as he sped off. She swung them in the air slightly to prove her point. Unfortunately, the uncoordinated movements of her legs and the bike threw her off balance, sending her squealing and tipping before a warm, thin hand grabbed her wrist. She regained her balance and seating on the bike, but Mako's hand never released her. She tugged against his hold lightly.

"Gosh, woman," Mako grumbled, still watching the dark, early morning lit road. "I have enough threats to worry about on the road. I didn't think I'd be carrying one with me too."

"Hey!" Korra complained, her grimace deepening. She watched as the visible half of Mako's face smiled.

"Back in character, I see," he murmured amusingly. He casually guided the wrist in his hold to grip his waist, and then grabbed the handlebars with both hands again.

"Hold on," he informed the Avatar. "We're almost home."

"Home?" Korra asked, blinking in confusion. "What about the Air Temple? And Tenzin? Am I going to-?"

"I used Toza's telephone; Tenzin knows you're with me," Mako replied calmly. He peddled the bicycle around the large arena into a poorly fenced bicycle area, stopping in the left corner. Before placing his lock, he leapt off the bike and held Korra's waist steady as she clambered off the vehicle.

"Thanks," she muttered. Mako gave a curt nod and dragged her forward. He watched Korra's exhausted face as he explained his fears again.

"I'm… I'm afraid of going back onto the streets too," he murmured, his smooth, low voice a humming lullaby to Korra. She let her lids slide close for a moment and her body relied further on Mako's.

"I'm afraid of being mugged… like my parents," he whispered, deciding to carry Korra like a sleeping bride; her dead weight against his one shoulder wasn't very comfortable. He glanced down at her still face in the moonlight, careful not to startle or wake her as he ascended the attic ladder. Though she was asleep, Mako felt the need to continue his list.

Why?

He only knew the bumbleflies in his abdomen flitted with purpose.

* * *

:') The end. No more to this one. It was hard for me to cut it off... :/ I wrote it five different ways... Anyways, the next (and last chapter) is the long baby. About 1,000 words, which is a lot compared to the rest of this. Unless... you guys convince me otherwise. Then... I might reconsider a fam epilogue at the end. :/ I dunno. Depends on how much you want it, ;D Review, kids!


	10. Cordially Invited

NUMBER ONEEE :D We're done, guys. :') It was a beautiful journey! Thank you so much, all of you, for your support :) I don't think my writing would be so good without your support :) I've decided, I will NOT be writing a familyfic for the end of this, but I hope this inspired you all to write something for our Makorra ;P Enjoy this one! 2,000 words! the longest :3 I love you all!

* * *

Jinora was a dreamer. She dreamed of finding the happy endings her precious books spoke of; she longed to find a handsome prince just like the evil General Wei's son. Romance fascinated her and she yearned for a prince who would save her and bring her back to his magnificent castle. Her father always reprimanded her for spouting such nonsense as castles and princesses.

"Be realistic, Jinora," her dad chided her over dinner one night. "What's wrong with our temple? You're the princess _here_."

"Really, Daddy?" She trilled. "Am I really a princess?"

Tenzin grimaced, but showed no sign of real regret for phrasing in such a way.

"Well, I suppose… you-,"

"Of course you are, sweetie," her mother interrupted with a soft smile. "You'll always be our princess."

"What about when the baby comes?" Jinora questioned. Pema reached down subconsciously to stroke her belly.

"Then we'll have another princess, dear," Pema said, slightly unsure. Jinora frowned.

"But I-,"

"Alright alright," Tenzin groaned. "Let's just please eat."

Jinora was older now, of course. She wasn't the only princess of Air Temple Island, but she didn't mind either. Romance still excited her and she still dreamed of a stunning prince, but she was sure she could save herself now. She may only be twelve, and she may still be in training, but even her strict father informed her of what great things she was capable of.

"Twist, Jinora!" Ikki shouted from outside the spinning panels.

"Like a leaf!" Meelo yelled. Jinora didn't answer, but twirled and danced her way through the maze of whooshing, wood planes. _Like a waltzing princess…_

"Jinora, that was perfect!" Her father exclaimed as she twisted gracefully past four, hissing boards. She allowed herself a tiny, satisfied smile and she leapt gently out of the maze, cushioning herself with a thin cloud of air. She walked around the circle of ancient panels and faced her family.

"How was that, Dad?" She panted. Tenzin's face broke into a rare smile. He closed the space between himself and his eldest daughter and kneeled slightly to her height.

"You're doing brilliant," he complimented softly. Meelo crashed into his left side, holding aloft a fresh, green leaf.

"You were just like the leaf!" He shrieked. Before anyone else could compliment Jinora's training, her flying lemur, Luki, landed lightly on her shoulder, shoving a thin envelope in her face.

"Ooooh!" Ikki squealed. "A letter! How authentic! Who's it from, Jinora? Is it important? Is it for a party? I _love_ parties! Can I please come with you?"

"It's for all of us, Dad," Jinora said, flipping the envelope over and smoothing a hand over Mako's swooping handwriting. "It's from Mako, I think."

"Mako? Really? It must be from Korra too, then. You know how they are. Do you think it's for a party? Or are they ferry tickets for the South Pole? Maybe they're getting Pabu a friend! Oh, what if-!"

"Ikki, let Jinora read it," Meelo complained. Tenzin placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, Jinora?" He prompted. Jinora carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the thick, fancy paper inside. A smile crawled its way onto her face as her eyes perused the letter. She started again and an excited squeal built in her throat.

"Yes!" She cried. "I knew it!"

OoOoOo

Lin was stubborn and, therefore, extremely proud. She knew she had no chance winning Tenzin back; she accepted that. She knew Sikon would still refuse her rightful place as Chief; who cares? She knew no matter how hard she looked or how much she cried in frustration, she would never find her father's identity; whatever. Too many told her she was inflexible, too quick to accept her own mistakes as correct instead of search for the right answer.

"Really, Lin," Tenzin once said. "You need to quit acting so harsh! Yakone doesn't need to be killed so much as-,"

"I'm being practical, Tenzin," she snapped, her twenty year old self jutting her nose into the air. "You know what he's done to everyone."

"Fine!" He growled, stalking away with an angry swish of is robes. She knew it would be her last conversation with Tenzin as his girlfriend. Too obviously logical.

Now, as she lay in bed and skimmed through her old memories, she admitted to herself that she laid her stubbornness a bit thick. Her small bit of guilt would be kept inside of course; no one could know there was a dent in her pride.

Lin swung her legs over one side of the bed and lifted herself into a sitting position, letting the early sun caress her face. She was only allowed a second or two of peace before the mail boy began to bang on her door.

"Miss Beifong!" He hollered. "I-,"

"Yes?" She asked, the door already opened to his raised fist. He reached deep into his worn, leather bag and handed her a small envelope.

"For you," he said plainly. He tipped his hat and retreated back to his bike. "Good day, Miss Beifong."

"I told you; just Lin is fine!" She yelled at his retreating figure. She sighed and muttered, "I hate the name Beifong."

Lin tore open the crisp envelope and read the smooth writing of Korra's firebender- what was his name again? Mok?

Her eyes finished on the last word and turned to her window. A smile was stretching her old face before she knew it.

"Well," she scoffed. "It's about time."

OoOoOo

Tahno was a laggard. He used to excel in bending, but those days were over. Too many times now, he only wanted to sag into his couch and do nothing, say nothing, and feel nothing. There was no point to the word "gym" or "bender" any longer. In fact, there was no point in anything anymore.

"You need to start heading out, Tahno," Penny, his sister, proclaimed one day, cleaning Tahno's pig pen of a house. "Go to the gym or something."

"What? The gym?" He snorted. "Who needs a gym?"

"You do, clearly."

"Who says? I have my money and my house. I'll live."

"You can't let a stupid incident get to your head like that, Tahno," she scolded, her big sister instinct coming out. "Besides, Korra agreed to work your bending back next week."

"That has nothing to with this," he snapped. "I- I don't need my bending back. I don't need it to lie on the couch and sleep."

"Then waste away, Tahno, for all I care," Penny hissed. She abandoned the mess and stalked towards the front door. She halted abruptly at the kitchen counter and snatched an envelope.

"Well?" Tahno prompted. "Weren't you on your way out, sis?"

"Be quiet," she said distractedly, raising the envelope flap with a sharp nail. Penny extracted a fancy sheet from the envelope while Tahno watched, the latter slouching on his leather couch.

"Stop going through my mail," he groaned, unable to find a motive to lift himself to his feet. Penny waved him off, concentration weaving her styled eyebrows together.

"Sh, little bro," she dismissed. "Besides, you weren't going to look through…"

Penny trailed off and a smile finished the end of her sentence. Tahno's own brow began to knit together. His sister _never_ smiled. It must have been an invitation or something. She loved events. He robotically lifted himself off of the couch and limped to Penny's left side.

"Whuzzit?" Tahno yawned, tilting his head to read the page. A pout marred his face when he reached the end of the paper. "Ugh. Not one of _these_ again."

"They wrote my name on it too!" Penny cried in joy. "I am not letting you miss this one. Tahno, think! It's the Avatar's-,"

"Euch," Tahno cringed. "Don't even say the word. I can't believe people like you enjoy this kind of-,"

"I'm going to the tailor's," she announced. "I think both of us have the same measurements as before so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Wait! I-!"

"I think we should match too! Since we are siblings and all. How about violet this time?" Penny continued, folding the invitation and stashing it in her purse. She was halfway out the door when Tahno finally wedged his complaint into their conversation.

"You know how much I hate attending ceremonies, Penny," he grumbled, still leaning against the counter, his bare torso curving in against the marble. Penny's head popped in again.

"I don't care, darling," she smirked. She blew a quick kiss and closed the door. Tahno slid onto the floor and began to play with the worn hem of his pants. A small smile tickled his lips.

"A suit _would_ be nice."

OoOoOo

Iroh was a strategist. Everything he ever did took coordination and order. It was just his thing. Like his kitchen. The plates went to the left of the stove, so he could dish his cooked food right away. The chopsticks were to the left of the ceramics, so he could pick them up quickly as he went, and then at the very end of his kitchen was his neat, square table. Everything was perfectly in line. His kitchen dominated a large part of his ship quarters, since it was relatively small. Iroh believed big dormitories and living spaces were too difficult to keep in order; especially if you didn't have lieutenants- er, servants- to help you keep things together. Of course, his extreme neatness was criticized.

"C'mon, Iroh," Bumi hiccupped as he took another swig from his bottle. "Look at this. You gotta live a little. Mess things up sometimes."

"Please head back to your quarters, Bumi," Iroh said calmly, straightening his chairs. "I advise you to get some rest and some water before you wake up with a massive hangover."

"Spoilsport," Bumi grumbled. "Fine. Goo'night, kiddo."

Bumi stumbled through the shiny clean dorm, rubbing soot onto everything he touched. He laughed loudly as he watched Iroh twitch and wince. He swayed like a rattle-cobra as he tried to wrench the door open. He finally gripped and turned the knob, only to bump into something. He pulled back, ready to give the intruder a nice right hook when he realized who it was.

"Well, whad'ya know," Bumi crowed drunkenly. "It's Colin. What do you have for us today, my boy?"

"I- I have a message for General Iroh," Colin squeaked, rattling in Bumi's shadow. He sidestepped the drunken general and pushed an envelope into the _sober_ general's hands.

"Thank you, Colin," Iroh said to the young soldier. He dropped his voice so Bumi couldn't hear. "I'm sorry for Bumi's appearance; I'll let you at him tomorrow when he regrets it."

"No no, General," Colin gulped, his eyes flashing quickly to Bumi, who was yelling at his empty bottle. "I'm used to it. Well, good night, sir."

Iroh dropped his eyes to the papyrus envelope and smoothed his thumb over the glued flap.

"Hmm…" he hummed curiously. Bumi slumped into his side and crumpled his face against Iroh's ear.

"Issa flat bomb, Gen'ral," he stage-whispered drunkenly. "Don't open it. You could bring this ship to its demise."

"Bumi, for the sage's sake, will you-,"

"'Sa celebration, General!" Bumi cried as his blinking eyes identified some words on the envelope. Iroh grunted and placed the letter on his desk for the moment, dragging Bumi back to his dorm.

"Don't forget to bring me," Bumi said as Iroh slammed his door shut. The latter shook his head slightly and sauntered back down the hall to his own, clean room. Once his door was locked and he was sure there would be no way Bumi could get in again, he scooped up the letter and continued to read Mako's neat script. His eyes stopped at P.S. and he groaned. All his plans for coordination and order washed away in just one line.

_P.S. General Bumi is invited to join you._

OoOoOo

_Mako curled his shaking fingers into fists, releasing and repeating in anxiety. _Today is it, _he thought in excitement. He strutted to Korra's door with a jitter in his step. Before his hand could knock on the wood, however, the door slid open and a blurry, blue shape rushed out._

_ "Korra? I-,"_

_ "Oh! Mako, I'm so sorry," she yelled, already halfway down the hallway of "Team Avatar's" shared flat. "I've missed something important at the Hall. They just called and I think Councilman Lo-,"_

_ "Korra, I need to ask you-,"_

_ "I really need to get to the meeting, Mako, but if it's quick, I- I mean, I-,"_

_ "No, no. I mean… I just need to-,"_

_ "I didn't mean to say it like that, but-,"_

_ "Kor-,"_

_ "I'm so sorry. I just thought-,"_

_ When he finally caught her in the hallway, Mako silenced her with a light kiss. He pulled away with a patient smile. "I know you didn't mean that. Just calm down."_

_ Korra squeezed eyes shut for a moment, sucking in a deep breath._

_ "I'm sorry, Mako, I just…" she dropped her sentence. "Is there something you need?"_

_ "Um… yeah," he murmured. He glanced up at Korra, watching as she gestured for him to continue._

_ "I… thought it would be the right time…"_

_ Mako knelt on his right knee, and then switched to his left and back to his right in less than four seconds. He pulled from his tunic the carved necklace he took so long on. He kept the pendant hidden from Korra's curious eyes, only allowing a stream of ocean blue ribbon to spill from his closed fist._

_ "I love you, Korra," he started certainly. "I love you, and there's only one thing my father told me to do when I found the one I needed."_

_ His fist opened shakily. The silver pendant's sparkling fire and water carvings danced in the morning sunlight._

_ "I… this isn't part of my tradition, but I hope… I can marry you with it," he said quietly, staring at Korra's frozen feet for a reaction. Mako glanced up nervously, jumping slightly when he saw a shining tear slip down her face._

_ "Korra? I- Is there…? I can wait. Is there something wrong? Did I-?"_

_ "Yes," she breathed, crouching to where Mako kneeled, a smile surfacing beneath her tears. Her voice grew stronger. "Yes, yes, of course yes!"_

_ Mako blinked at the excited girl. "…Really?"_

_ "Yes, of course!" She laughed. She tugged at the pendant string. "I want you to put it on me."_

_ Mako's fingers trembled slightly as he worked at the clasp, but this time, it was in excitement. However, it was only short-lived. An angry Councilman Lou burst through their door._

_ "Korra, for Kyoshi's sake!" The Earthbending Councilman yelled. "I know being late is sort of your thing, but really! I wanted to address a problem! Oh- _will you two get off the floor_?! Police Officer Mako, I believe you have things to attend to. Korra, quickly, come with me. If you dare be late next week…"_


End file.
